another time, another place
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: There's just something about her that I can't put my finger on—that this accidental collision isn't the first time we've met. It's as if we met long before, in a cold, secluded underground place, devoid of hope. It sounds crazy, even to me, but there's one thing I'm sure of, she has the most beautiful smile. post LR ending settings. drabble. [hope x vanille]


**Summary:** There's just something about her that I can't put my finger on—that this accidental collision isn't the first time we've met. It's as if we met long before, in a cold, secluded underground place, devoid of hope. That she, with her sunny disposition yet hidden dark lies, once was my pillar of emotional support. And that when she left so suddenly, I did anything and _everything_ to bring her back. It sounds crazy, even to me, but there's one thing I'm sure of, she has the most beautiful _smile_.

* * *

"I'm sorry!"

Her messy, fiery red hair tied into a low side ponytail is the first feature you notice about her. Her bright emerald eyes is the second.

As you stare at her frantically gathering the bundles of flowers that fell from its basket during the collision, you notice a stray flower not far from you. Its bright, yellow color captivates your eyes as you reach for it.

A yellow daffodil.

_Don't you remember you promised me?_

Your head snaps up, glancing back at the girl who is now carefully arranging the flowers back in its place. That's odd, you scratch the side of your head, you are sure that she had just spoken a few words to you, but she shows no sign of such other than the apology she squeaked earlier.

"Oh!"

She places one hand on her mouth when she sees the flower in your hand. Slightly embarrassed, you stretch that hand towards her, intending to give it back but she dismisses you by waving her hand and giving you a smile.

"That's okay, you can keep it!"

You are slightly taken back by her cheery response. You shake your head, chuckling slightly. You return a small smile back to her, thinking how you have never met another person who is as bright as she is. But somewhere far deep into your mind, a voice whispered that you _have_, in _another_ time, at _another_ place.

_You think... you think it's really possible?_

What's possible? Confusion etch in your mind. She gives you this weird look and you acknowledge that you have not spoken one word to her. Realizing this, you slightly cough.

"T-thank you."

She beams back, stretching out her hand that you gladly took with your other hand. When wind quickly passes through your hair, you are shock on how _strong _she actually is, pulling a tall, twenty-four year old man like you off the ground with such ease.

"Um..."

Her cheeks were slightly tinted with pink and you realize that you still have a tight grip on her hand. You quickly let go as if her hand was on fire and turned your face away, a dark blush tinting your face as well.

"S-sorry."

"I have to go."

You turn your head back to her and glower when she laughs at your embarrassment. She smiles warmly at you and any sign of discontent was wiped from your expression.

"I hope we can meet again._ Ciao!_"

She lifts the flower basket in her arms and when she passes by you, she began to run away. You are slightly disappointed, thinking that your meeting was quite short. Shaking your head, you believe it can't be helped. You can't change fate or destiny. Letting out a sigh with the thought of you two never meeting again, you start walking in the opposite direction.

_If you don't take this chance, you'll regret it forever._

You stop in your tracks. There's that voice again, taunting you from somewhere deep within your mind. No matter how you look at it, it sounds a lot like that girl's voice. You're hallucinating, you thought, while angrily kicking a rock that was in your way. It's impossible. You can't be hearing words she never said. You just met her. You never met her at another time _or_ another place.

But that didn't stop you from turning around and chasing after her.

"Wait!"

You watch as she turns around at the sound of your voice, confusion embedded in her face. The rush of adrenaline flows through your veins as you slowly approach her with a slightly daze look, probably from the sudden burst of exercise. You were never the athletic type of person.

"Something wrong? Did you forget—"

"I'm Hope."

"Hope..?"

"I— It's my name."

You don't know what came over you, suddenly chasing after her like that but you know that it was the right thing to do. Perhaps—entertaining the deep part of your mind—if you indeed met her a long time ago, you did the same exact thing. You didn't want to let her go just like that. You didn't want to be _left alone_. So you chased after her, like you did just now, at _this_ time, in _this_ place.

"Vanille."

You look straight into her eyes and notice the playfulness and amusement in them. She puts down the flower basket and extends her hand to you. You took it without a second thought. As she offers that bright smile of hers, you can't help but smile right back.

Perhaps, that in another time, at another place, you two _have_ met. And you know, without a doubt, it was her smile that you long to see again that kept you going on through all these years.

_You said it made you happy when I smiled, didn't you?_

* * *

**Author's note:** A yellow daffodil symbolizes promise, optimism, rebirth, and new beginnings.


End file.
